☆
The twelfth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model will premiere in Fall, 2017. It is the third season of Generation 2, and similar to the fifth season, consists of an all star cast with girls that were seen in previous seasons. The grand prize package this cycle included: *A cover and spread in Elle Magazine. *An international Sephora campaign. *A 2 year long modelling contract with RED Models. *A cash prize worth $500,000. The secondary prize, which was awarded to the all stars that did not win, included: *An interview with Elle Magazine upon elimination. *A cash prize worth $5,000. Contestants (information stated is correct at start of contest) Concepts The main concept was introduced prior during the announcement of the all stars, when a video, known as a "pathcode", of a contestant was dropped at a random. Twelve of them were released, one for each finalist. It announced a city that each all star was assigned to as well. Changes and twists For the all star season,the show revamped it's judging table with familiar guests. Sahvanha Rasputine returned as host, while Sin Il-hong remains the only returning judge. Evan Farron, after four years of inactivity, returned to the show periodically. Also, for the first time since the eighth cycle, weekly guest judges have returned to the show to aid in the decision making process. Similarly, many guests took part in the cycle as special cameos, however never were apart of the panel. 'Guest judges' *Tia Kipps (fashion blogger) *Daniella Reiner (Inner Model host) *Kortland Arrington (Sims3Fanatic09 alumna) *Erin Phoenix (BrushYourCats alumna) 'Special appearances' *Agnes Andreasdattir (Season 5 winner) *Yachana Vazirani (SaintPita alumna, BrushYourCats judge) *Maicle Gambardella (photographer) *Erico Nunez (male model) 'Twists' *'Wildcard: '''Prior to the premiere, the fans were given the ability to vote a thirteenth all star into the cast from a pool of five, however due to a tie, two girls were added, rounding up the cast two a total of fourteen. Episodes 'Episode 1' The twelve all stars are reintroduced to the competition, and one another. It kicks off in downtown Los Angeles, where the girls meet at their new Top Model House. After a few brief moments of sizing up the competition, they are all shocked when they recieve a Sahvanha Mail about meeting with the judges. Later, at the challenge, it is announced that they will be interviewed by Tia Kipps, and will be reviewing comments made of them by the fans. Most girls handle this well, however Jemyma, Akinyi, and Eupheme struggle with the harsh criticism. However, Stella wins for her positive attitude and excitement to interact with the fans. After this is announced, Tia surprises the girls with a shocking twist: a thirteenth all star will be added to the cast, decided by fan vote. The all star, chosen out of five, was revealed to be Dao. But, before the girls can even react, Tia reveals there was a tie in the voting, and announces Amilna is joining the all star cast as well, making fourteen total all stars. Back at the house, tensions already begin to rise when comments made by Koyal and Jemyma rub the girls the wrong way. When comments are made by Animato about Koyal's behaviour, however, Rosemary tries to tell her, which thus leads Koyal, Jemyma, and Rosemary to bond as a trio, to the discontent of the rest of the girls. The next day, the girls wake up to a Sahvanha Mail about stepping out of the box. At the photoshoot, they find themselves in a boxing stadium, and are met by Il-hong, where she reveals that the photoshoot is them posing in the ring wearing lavish dresses, with two male models boxing in the background behind them. At panel, the girls are re-introduced, or simply introduced for the Generation 2 girls, to Sahvanha. *'First call-out:' *'Bottom two:' *'Eliminated:' Summaries : The contestant won ''Sims Next Top Model. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Boxing tournament *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Posing with wildlife *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Royalty *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' aa *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' ab *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' ac *'Episode 7 photo shoot: '''Cruisliner photo shoot *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Dia de los Muertos *'Episode 9 photo shoot: Sombrero & long dresses *'''Episode 10 photo shoot: Sephora ads *'''Episode 11 photo shoot: '''ELLE Magazine Covers